


there's no place like home

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Earth-197, Fab Five Friendship, Fluff, Friendly Kidnapping, Gen, Humor, Queerplatonic Relationships, Road Trips, Roy is such a dad, i tag it, it's not really here but i hc them in one so, yes it's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "The car hadn't been started yet and Dick has already regretted getting in. He couldn't remember whose idea it had been, but there was no way for it to end well.He knew his friends, alright?"OR: The Fab Five goes on a road trip.
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	there's no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are okay!! :D
> 
> This one is for road trip, and it was really fun to write :D It's my first time writing the fab five, and it kind of got into crack territory without my approval but oh well. It was fun!! 
> 
> Thank so much to
> 
> [HuiLian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian)
> 
> for being my beta with this one! :heart:

The car hadn't been started yet and Dick has already regretted getting in. He couldn't remember whose idea it had been, but there was no way for it to end well.

He knew his friends, alright?

“Stop pouting, Dick,” said Roy from the driver's seat.

“I wanted to ride shotgun,” he replied from his place in the middle of the middle seat, arms crossed on his chest.

“Maybe, but you're the smallest one here, so you won't block the road for Roy,” sing-songed Donna – she was the one who took the place he should have. And here he thought he could count on her. Traitor.

On his left, Wally snorted, eyes shining as he moved to place sunglasses on his face. At six in the morning. Without any sunlight. And clouds darkening the entire sky.

Alright, then.

His gaze was probably too judging considering how Wally looked at him next. “What? It's to be in the right mood!”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I hate all of you,” he mumbled instead, already mourning the peaceful weekend he was supposed to have.

“I didn't say _anything_!” Garth protested from his right.

“Yet,” added Donna, now on her phone with no care for the world.

“Yet,” confirmed Garth with a nod.

They were all _terrible_. Why was he the only adult here?

“Did you take snacks? And enough clothes? And water? And-”

“Please, someone shut him up,” asked Roy as he started the engine.

“Done!” Garth clapped his hand on Dick's mouth, effectively and efficiently silencing him. Dick glared at him and, for good measure, licked his palm. Garth didn't react, of course.

“Roooy,” whined Wally. “Roy, I'm hungry.”

“Then take a snack.”

“But I already ate all of them!”

“Wally, we've been gone for like, two minutes,” sighed Donna.

“I was hungry while waiting.”

“Who is surprised?” asked Garth. “I'm not surprised.”

“Neither I am,” said Donna, still on her phone.

Dick didn't answer, because Garth's hand was still on his mouth. Roy was trying to concentrate on the road, so he stayed quiet as well.

“Guys. Guys, I'm still hungry.”

It was going to be a _long_ weekend.

.

.

.

At their first stop, Wally decided to stock up on snacks, and thus proceeded to raid the entire shop. Dick heard Roy apologize at least three times; first for Wally, then because Garth almost flooded the bathroom, and lastly because Donna slipped on the wet floor and knocked over half of the cupboards.

Dick hoped no one would notice he still had a dagger on him. That wouldn't be easy to explain.

He also took advantage of his friends' distraction to sneak up outside. There, he could try to find someone nice enough to bring him back to Gotham without trying to kidnap him (which would be a change, for once).

Donna caught him not even two steps into his plan.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“Hm. Taking some well-needed fresh air?”

Donna looked at him. Dick looked at her.

“I'm... going,” he said before taking off, running as fast as he could.

“Dick! Come back here you traitor!”

Obviously, Donna being an Amazon and thus faster than him, Dick was thrown on Donna's shoulder not even two minutes later and carried back to the car. She dropped him on the passenger's seat in the front row and fastened his security belt.

“You won't escape us that easily, love,” she told him, kissing his cheek.

“I don't need a vacation,” protested Dick.

“Yes you do. Did you see yourself in a mirror these last days?”

He crossed his arms against his chest, again, and she ruffled his hair. “Besides, it's been a while since last time we all have been together. You don't want to deprive us from that, do you?”

He sighed because – yeah, she got him. “You should have let me plan the trip,” he still said.

Donna laughed, and Dick smiled a little – she always had this effect on him, on them. “But where would be the fun in that?”

“Well, at least we wouldn't have had to listen to Wally whining that he's hungry for an hour.”

She snorted again. As if summoned, Wally came out of the shop, snacks in his arms. Roy and Garth were following, their arms full as well.

“We're banned forever,” announced Roy.

“Yeah, not surprising.” Dick hoped Oliver would be the one to pay the bills, this time.

Roy snuck out his tongue at him, and Dick gave him back the gesture.

Well, at least now he was riding shotgun.

.

.

.

Their next stop was the one at noon to eat; they stopped at some burger place. It wasn't that bad, but Dick had best too.

Then, they had to stop at a pizza place because one of them had to eat way more and if they stayed at the same place, it was very suspicious.

They stopped again for some tacos – they all stole from Wally's plate, so they had to stop again for enchiladas.

Then they took ice cream, because who doesn't want a good ice cream from time to time?

Needless to say, they paid a lot for food that day.

.

.

.

“We're lost.”

“No, we're not. Shut up, Garth.”

“You lost us, Roy.”

“ _I didn't._ Shut up.”

Dick sighed. “He's right. We're lost.”

“Ah! Thank you, Robbie, I knew I could count on you.”

Dick turned to smile at Garth, and Roy sighed. “For the last time, we're not lost.”

“We should have put on a GPS,” piped in Donna.

“No, we shouldn't have. We don't need it.”

Dick started digging in the gloves box. “Do you have a map in there?”

“No- Dick sit correctly!” Roy grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back into his seat. “It's dangerous!”

“Roy, stop being a dad for two seconds and tell me _where your damn map is_.”

“Donna was supposed to pack it!”

“I was supposed to _what_ , now?”

“Honestly guys, I love the fact that communication is our greatest strength.”

“Shut up, Wally!”

At this rate, it would take them the whole weekend to reach their destination.

.

.

.

“See?” said Roy as he parked the car. “We weren't lost!”

“Suuuure, that's why we're here two hours late,” answered Garth, amused.

Roy glared at him.

“Let's go, guys. I want to see the inside of the bungalow,” said Dick, cutting the argument before it began.

They got out of the car, stretching their legs and back. The bungalow they rented for the weekend was on the coast, near a recluse beach full of pebbles. The sea was just in front of them, waves crashing against the rocks.

It was a beautiful view. Donna was already pulling out her camera, sparkles in her eyes as she was taking on the scenery. Wally helped Roy unload the car, the two sharing a laugh at something said between them. Garth was already half-way to the water, at the surprise of absolutely no one.

It was nice. Dick already felt more relaxed than the previous day – the previous hours, even. His friends' presence tended to do that.

Maybe they were right – maybe he did need this short vacation.

Just two days, to go back to the beginning – to the days when everything was easier and more innocent, to the simplicity of fighting crime with his best friends in the whole world and to feeling so sure they were untouchable.

He missed it. The lightness, the easy understanding, the laughs and the cries. They used to share everything – it didn't change that much.

Dick smiled, and joined Wally and Roy to help them, heart softer and lighter.

Let the weekend begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Tomorrow, Campfire, will be a sequel of this one ;D
> 
> Take care, all the love for you!! :heart:


End file.
